


Monday

by eJ121



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, College, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, Pride, Shower Sex, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJ121/pseuds/eJ121
Summary: Alice has a bad day, so her girlfriend decides tocheer her up.





	Monday

_Monday was not a good day._

 

To put it simply, if Alice could see the future, she would have chosen to stay in bed (and maybe sweet-talk Becky into sticking around too, because spending a day cuddling her girlfriend was _never_ a bad idea).

But Alice couldn’t see the future, so she began that day with her usual attitude, doing her best to greet it with a big smile.

 

(Becky told her many times that her smile was beautiful. She didn’t agree. As far as Alice was concerned, she was pretty mundane, and Becky could have chosen a far more attractive girlfriend)

 

The start of the day went poorly. Despite her best efforts, she arrived late, and the lecturer, predictably, chose to make an example of her.

She’d been planning on leaving sooner, but Becky was in an affectionate mood that morning, and unfortunately, Alice was useless (a _useless lesbian_ , one might say) against the redhead’s adorable pout and puppy-dog eyes...

 

(Or at least, that’s the excuse she gave herself to explain it, as though she hadn’t been staring longingly at her girlfriend’s lips through the steam from her morning coffee)

 

From there, the day somehow only seemed to get worse. The next lecture (a compulsory mathematics module) was a blur of numbers and equations that simply wouldn’t stick in her mind.

She wasn’t good with numbers. That was Becky’s area of expertise. Her girlfriend was incredibly smart!

 

(Although Alice would never openly admit it, she may or may not have spent at least a few minutes in that lecture daydreaming about her girlfriend, and the way her face would always light up when she was explaining a maths problem)

 

The afternoon ended miserably too, with her paper from the last midterm being returned with a grade lower than what Alice had hoped for. If she wanted to pass, she’d have to re-sit.

 

By the time Alice arrived home, she was pretty tired, in the mood to do little more than curl up on the sofa as though it could somehow swallow her whole.

Before she could lose herself in the chair’s all-encompassing embrace, however, she was practically tackled by a red blur.

 

She was sure, among the many, _many_ kisses being pressed to her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, her neck, there were at least five repeats of the words “I love you!”

 

It was _adorable_.

But she couldn’t shake the (and she knew she was wrong in this line of thought, but she couldn’t stop it) feeling that she didn’t deserve it. That one day she’d wake up and Becky would have found a better girl and moved on. That she’d only have herself to blame for not being enough, and that no matter how hard she tried, she never would be.

 

(How could she be enough? She wasn’t smart or passionate about her studies like Becky was. She was just (as the lecturer that morning had put it) a lazy, entitled brat!)

 

The kisses stopped, being replaced with a gentle hand running down her cheek. It felt wet, and Alice realized she was crying. She wasn’t sure how long she had been lost in her thoughts.

 

“Alice, I need you to look at me. Please.”

Becky’s voice was soft and calming and gentle, and sometimes Alice felt like her girlfriend was a literal angel.

 

Not one to deny _angels_ , she made eye contact.

Becky was all soft beauty, her hair curly and a little unkempt, her clothes scented like floral detergent. Her slightly baggy dark purple sweater still managed to give a little accentuation to her hips and breasts, and went well against her navy leggings and tanned skin.

Alice could _definitely_ stare at this girl all day long.

 

“And I’d be happy to let you, cupcake!~” Becky told her, her voice with a soft, gentle lilt to it and-

Oh… Had Alice really said that out loud?

 

Yes, she had, and now she was going to carry out the only logical response, which was to go blush herself into a coma.

 

Becky let out an adorable little giggle at the sight of her girlfriend going as red as a Christmas sweater, “Aww! Cupcake! You’re super adorable when you blush like that!” She cooed, leaning up to press a quick kiss to her blushing girlfriend’s forehead.

 

(Becky was actually smaller than Alice. She seemed to love calling the taller girl pet names, though, probably because it made her blush so deeply)

 

Alice broke eye contact with her girlfriend, attempting to hide behind her hair in her embarrassment, unsurprised when the affectionate redhead simply lifted it up out of the way, greeting her once more with a quick peck on the lips.

_I love you so much! You mean the world to me!_ Was what Alice wanted to say, but all she could manage, her brain short-circuiting as it was, was a few squeaks.

 

Becky gave her another laugh, this one was throaty, and, Alice had found, usually reserved exclusively for those moments when her girlfriend was feeling amorous.

“Let’s get you cleaned up!~” Becky husked, wrapping her arms beneath her girlfriend’s legs and back, making searing eye-contact as she lifted her into a bridal carry.

 

Alice soon found herself placed down on the floor of the bathroom, Becky making short work of her blouse and pencil-skirt combo, her hands wandering across the taller girl’s breasts as she worked the buttons, cupping her ass as she slid the skirt down Alice’s thighs.

Once the skirt was removed, Becky paused, seemingly admiring her work. She let out a low hum of approval. “I really _do_ love your legs~” she husked, taking Alice’s right foot in her hands, pressing a soft, loving kiss to her girlfriend’s lower leg as she removed her lace tights.

Alice found herself practically melting under her girlfriend’s touch. The simple act of removing her clothes seemed to be all Becky needed to get her girlfriend excited.

 

Alice bit her lip. She was _hopelessly gay_ for the smaller redhead, and it felt good.

 

She moved forward, pulling her girlfriend into a heated kiss, all semblance of control gone from them both as Alice fumbled for the bottom of that purple sweater, finding it and wasting no time in getting it over her girlfriend’s head.

She tossed it aside without hesitation, taking her girlfriend in her arms and pinning her back against the cool, tile walls of the shower, pleased at the soft moan Becky gave her in response, running her tongue over the other girl’s lips as both a warning and a tease, waiting for the favour to be returned before diving it into the other girl’s open mouth.

Alice let out a small gasp as she felt Becky’s bare feet rise up to curl around her back. They were smooth against her skin and warm to the touch. She smiled against her girlfriend’s lips, slipping her hands beneath the other girl’s leggings and sliding them off.

 

Somewhere between that and the next _wonderful_ interaction between their tongues, wandering hands, and bare skin, Becky turned on the shower.

The sensation of warm water running down her back, combined with the way her girlfriend cupped the underside of her breasts and thrust her tongue deep into her mouth caused Alice to let out a deep, guttural moan, her hands losing grip as the other girl turned them around, now pinning her against the wall instead.

 

Becky quickly took care of Alice’s bra, the damp fabric dropping to the floor with a small splash as she fondled Alice’s breasts, running her tongue over her girlfriend’s pert nipples, cupping her ass in rhythm with each motion.

Alice’s head rolled back against the wall and she wailed her girlfriend’s name at the blending sensations of a particularly long stroke of her tongue and two squeezes of her rear.

 

She reached out, pulling the redhead in for a deep kiss, her own hands wandering lower, grabbing her girlfriend’s plump rear and giving it a couple of good slaps.

Becky whined at that sensation, and Alice took the opportunity to reverse them once more, now working her way down to her girlfriend’s exposed crotch, humming contentedly as the redhead wrapped her legs around her back again, tilting her hips as such to give the brunette better access.

 

(Becky rarely wore a bra underneath her sweater and leggings, and Alice _certainly_ wasn’t one to complain when it made pleasuring her girlfriend easier)

 

Firmly taking her girlfriend’s ass in her hands, groaning at the way her heels dug into her back, Alice ran her tongue across Becky’s exposed, wet folds.

Becky let out a long, whining moan, her hips rocking against Alice’s mouth as her girlfriend pushed deeper, her tongue now delving inside. Her hands desperately reached down, clasping around Alice’s scalp, practically begging her to go faster and harder. _More_ , they cried wordlessly, _I need more._

_More_ was something Alice was willing and ready to give, as she ran her tongue across the walls of her girlfriend’s folds, smiling at the moans, gasps, and hums of contentment each motion drew out of her.

 

(Becky had once admitted that her favourite way of being pleasured by Alice was to be eaten out. Since then Alice had made sure that most of her girlfriend’s orgasms were by her tongue)

 

At one point, Becky’s head rocked back and she let out a long, guttural howl. Alice smirked, running her tongue over that spot again to much the same effect.

She kept going, enjoying the sounds of her girlfriend’s mewls above her, the sensations of those heels tracing down her back like the water from the shower that was raining down on them both.

 

(Alice would readily spend all day doing this for her girlfriend, if she could)

 

Becky’s walls trembled, her thrusts against Alice’s mouth erratic, her wails and gasps louder and higher in pitch than before. She was close, her girlfriend realized, smirking a little as she mouthed “I love you” against the redhead’s soaking pussy.

Becky came with repeated, desperate cries of Alice’s name, her girlfriend happily lapping up each drop of her cum, holding her tight and close as she rode out her orgasm.

Once Becky was finished, Alice removed her tongue from the other girl’s folds, grinning at the half-whine half-content hum the redhead let out.

 

Her grin lasted only a brief moment before Becky had her pinned, this time, to the shower door.

The steam from the shower rose around them as her girlfriend husked against her neck, “Don’t think I didn’t notice the declaration of love, cupcake~”

 

Becky worked her way down Alice’s body, teasingly and methodically, making sure to visit her breasts and ass on the way to her destination, before curling her fingers teasingly around the edges of her girlfriend’s folds.

Alice moaned, her head rolling back as her girlfriend finally drove a finger into her, curling it against her inner walls.

 

Becky grinned, kissing her girlfriend as she worked, letting out a content hum, “I can taste a little bit of me on you, cupcake~” she husked, driving her finger deeper to mark out the pet name, grinning at the low moan it drew from her girlfriend, “I really appreciate the reminder~”

Alice’s mind went blank with white-hot pleasure as her girlfriend drove a second finger into her, now spreading and scissoring them inside her.

She gasped for air she didn’t even realize she needed as the other girl released her from her kiss. She would almost be willing to live on each intoxicating kiss alone.

Becky felt Alice’s folds trembling, her kisses becoming increasingly desperate and sloppy. She grinned, her girlfriend was close. “I love you too, cupcake~” She husked, driving a final finger into her girlfriend’s folds.

 

Alice’s head rolled back and she cried out her girlfriend’s name. Her mind went blank, the only thoughts remaining being _Becky! Becky!_ and _Oh God! Becky!_  as she went over the edge, wave after wave of white-hot pleasure rolling over her whole body.

She finally came down, her girlfriend removing her fingers from her with a small _pop_ , making completely sure to make eye contact as she slowly, teasingly licked them clean, one by one, with a content hum for each.

 

Alice practically fell into her girlfriend’s arms, Becky holding her close as she turned the shower off.

“Mmmh~” was all she could manage to say, her mind being as frazzled as it was.

 

Becky laughed, deep and throaty again, taking her in a bridal carry once more. “I love you too, cupcake~”, She repeated, causing Alice to let out a small shiver in memory of what those words had done to her only a few moments before.

Becky laid them both down onto a carefully constructed nest of towels on the single bed they shared.

 

(The bed wasn’t large, but neither of them wanted a large bed; they both liked to cuddle each other in their sleep.)

 

Her mental capabilities returning to her at last, Alice let out a long, content sigh as she stared down into the hazel eyes of the redhead cuddling her.

“You planned this.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact.

Becky bat her eyelashes (they weren’t the longest eyelashes in the world, but it still made Alice swoon a bit), “Yeah.” She smiled lovingly, “I heard _my cupcake_ wasn’t having the best day today and I wanted to do something to help her feel better.”

 

Alice felt giddy at that. Her girlfriend _really_ loved her, and even though that didn't exactly mean much in the grand scheme of things, to her it was the most important thing in the world.

 

They fell asleep like that, Becky curled up against Alice’s chest, Alice’s hands resting clasped against her girlfriend’s back, both still naked.

_It seemed that Monday was a good day, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend for being an awesome friend! ^v^  
> (And also for inspiring me to write this by joking that pretty much all my characters end up naked. XD)


End file.
